


Beauty and the Beast (2017) Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Beauty and the Beast (2017) characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes, so be sure to read that!





	Beauty and the Beast (2017) Imagines Collection [SFW]

**Author's Note:**

> Gif source: http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160940457527/  
> Imagine after the curse, Prince Adam getting really emotional when he finds out you’re pregnant.  
> ——— Request for anon ———  
>  **Additional warnings: Pregnant!Reader**

He doesn’t respond to you at first as his brows furrow in a growing surprise and increasing silent question of,  _“Are you sure?”_

You nod once more, biting your grin to keep it from conquering your face completely as Adam’s lips twitch slightly before his own smile breaks. He lets out a sound, stammering and unsure of what exactly he wanted to say in his excitement as tears brimmed his lower eyelids.

Still, once more just to be absolutely certain, he asks you, “We are to have a child?”


End file.
